


Свидание на пляже

by Rainy_Elliot



Category: That Guy with the Glasses/Channel Awesome
Genre: Beaches, First Dates, Humor, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-23
Updated: 2013-11-23
Packaged: 2018-01-02 08:33:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1054686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainy_Elliot/pseuds/Rainy_Elliot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Свидания никогда не были стихией Задрота.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Свидание на пляже

**Author's Note:**

> Перевод [A date at the beach](http://tgwtg-fic.livejournal.com/575555.html#cutid1) авторства dragoninadream.  
> Разрешение получено.  
> Бета GippoRex.

Не так они представляли романтическое свидание.  
Конечно, всё вроде было на месте: закат, море, надоедливые крики чаек на заднем плане. Но, хотя декорации были безупречны, непосредственно действие шло совсем не по нужному сценарию.  
— Это самая дебильная идея из всех, что тебя посещали, — заявил Задрот.  
— Значит, теперь это _моя_ идея? — возмутился Критик. — Я думал, это ты у нас любитель долгих прогулок по пляжу.  
Задрот раздражённо застонал.  
Строго говоря, это были не его слова. Ну, чисто технически, его. Но не совсем. Но он... О чёрт.  
В общем, ситуация была такова: Кайл, чёртов умник, решил, что Задроту нужна — нет, вы только вдумайтесь — пара. Ага. Кайлу стукнуло в голову, что его другу нужно найти себе вторую половинку, и побыстрее. Само собой, Задрот этой идее воспротивился. Ему и в одиночку было вполне себе неплохо.  
Как будто такая мелочь могла остановить Кайла. Он заделал ему профиль на сайте знакомств. Задрот даже знать ничего об этом не хотел, но Кайл был весьма настойчив и очень, ОЧЕНЬ надоедлив. Так что всё закончилось тем, что профиль они заполняли вместе — нетрудно представить, в какой ужас это вылилось. Задрот с трудом мог хоть что-то сказать о себе без использования не вполне цензурных слов. А вписываемые Кайлом дополнения рисовали его каким-то экзальтированным неженкой. Кайл заявил, что это популярная фишка на подобных сайтах.  
И, разумеется, именно Кайл вписал, что он любит прогулки по пляжу.  
Итак, прошла неделя. И он неожиданно получил ответ и согласился на свидание с другим юзером, который (сюрприз-сюрприз!) оказался Ностальгирующим Критиком.  
Несложно угадать, что они были немного шокированы, узнав, с кем на самом деле всё это время обменивались сообщениями (или, как красочно выразился Критик, "Это просто абсурд! Я как в том фильме с Томом Хэнксом! Только мы обзорщики, а ты, блять, не Мэг Райан!")  
— Ладно, — Критик не хотел продолжать спор. — Знаешь, что? Это свидание. Может, я и не твоя мечта во плоти, но хотя бы дай мне шанс.  
— Ни за что! — вскричал Задрот. — Да я шимпанзе с гонореей тебе предпочту!  
— Почему это? — внезапно оскорбился Критик. — Я вроде не настолько плохо выгляжу.  
— Гхм... ну... — такая реакция застала Задрота врасплох. — Я и не говорил, что ты плохо выглядишь...  
— О. Ладно. Ты тоже ничего, — кивнул Критик.  
Задрот кивнул в ответ, не зная, что ответить. Неловкий получился момент.  
Они некоторое время молча шли по берегу, тишину нарушал лишь шум волн.  
Критик вновь попытался начать разговор.  
— Итак... Чем хочешь заняться?  
— Прямо сейчас? Затолкать Кайлу в задницу его гитару. Так, чтоб побольнее, — Критик странно посмотрел на него. — Ладно, забудь.  
— Думаю, прогулки — это мило, — нерешительно продолжил Критик. — Если хочешь, можем просто погулять и поболтать о всяком... или что-то в этом духе.  
— Отличная мысль, тупица, — Задрот закатил глаза. — Думаю, ты только что выиграл приз за самую скучную идею для свидания.  
— Ой, да ладно! — огрызнулся Критик. — Прекрати вести себя как мудак! Я честно пытаюсь быть с тобой милым, ты тоже мог бы попытаться не выделываться!  
— Ну и что же ты от меня хочешь? За руки подержаться, что ли?  
— Это свидание, — тоном Капитана Очевидность повторил Критик. — Было бы неплохо, да.  
Задрот вздрогнул от одной только мысли. Он остановился и повернулся к Критику с очень серьёзным выражением лица.  
— Слушай, Критик. Я не из таких людей, я не из тех, кто держится за руки и всё такое прочее. Ничего личного. Я просто по-другому устроен.  
— Ничего личного? — Критик приподнял бровь. — Я думал, ты готов предпочесть мне шимпанзе.  
Задрот прикрыл глаза рукой.  
— Я просто несу всякую ересь, когда злюсь, понятно?.. — он вздохнул и провёл рукой по волосам. — Я ничего не имею против тебя, правда. Просто... думаю, мне больше нравится, когда мы просто дерёмся.  
Критик издевательски фыркнул.  
— Ух ты, до чего романтично. Дерёмся? Так ты представляешь идеальное свидание?  
— Эээ... — пока Задрот раздумывал над ответом, Критик неожиданно ударил его — с такой силой, что тот упал на песок.  
— Какого хрена?!  
— Ты сам сказал, что хочешь драки! Так иди и дерись, мудила!  
Все ещё немного обескураженный внезапной сменой настроения Критика Задрот моргнул.  
— ...Или не хочешь? — принялся подначивать его Критик. — Кажется, ты совсем размяк от всех этих разговорчиков о свиданиях и пляжах!  
— Нарываешься, козлина?!  
— ДА!  
— Ну я тебе покажу, кто тут размяк!  
Задрот бросился на Критика, повалил его на землю. Но когда он уже собирался ударить, Критик схватил его за воротник и притянул к себе.  
— Сукин с... ммм! — Критик заткнул его поцелуем прежде чем он успел закончить. Он попытался было отпрянуть от неожиданности — или, по крайней мере, ему так показалось. Внезапно он обнаружил, что отвечает на поцелуй.  
Они оторвались друг от друга через пару секунд.  
— ...И? — поинтересовался Критик, по-прежнему тяжело дыша.  
— Это... было неплохо, — признал Задрот.  
Критик довольно улыбнулся. Задрот улыбнулся в ответ и потянулся за новым поцелуем.  
Возможно, это будет не такое уж плохое свидание.


End file.
